A necropsy study of the interventricular septum has been carried out in 18 patients with documented ASH. The results of the study suggest that there are clear morphologic differences in the septum between patients with obstructive ASH. These differences in septal width and contour may be causally related to the genesis of obstruction to left ventricular outflow in ASH.